


With a Whimper

by msgenevieve



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happens, it happens quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wee little ficlet thing for the lovely connaka.

~*~

 

When it happens, it happens quietly.

Not with a bludger to the head. Not with a bolt of lightening that sets you both on fire.

It just happens.

It happens when you're sitting in a dark corner at the back of a Muggle coffee house in London. It happens in the blink of an eye, as though you'd forgotten to wear your glasses for the last eight years and only now has everything come into proper focus.

By unspoken agreement, you're talking of inconsequential things. You've told her about Dobby's latest exploits, and now she's talking about the price of wands these days and how she feels sorry for the parents. She starts to say something about the merits of traditional robes as opposed to a modern uniform, but then you're kissing her, swallowing her words and her breath and the warmth of her mouth. She tastes of tea and honey and hope, and you know that this is what you want. That this is what you've always wanted.

And it's what she wants, too. She pulls away, but only to whisper your name against your lips, her mouth seeking yours again in the next heartbeat. Her hands flutter against your chest, shaping, wanting, her palm pressed hard against your heart, making your body hum and your soul soar.

When it happens, it happens quietly.

And it's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

 

~*~


End file.
